No Escape
by Zombie Mary Uchiha
Summary: there's no escape from me my love you were made for me and you will be mine no one can take you away from me there's no escape...
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone! c: thanks for the ones' who decided to read this amazing story. A close friend of mine decided to write one and this is it! :) please be respectful and enjoy this art. If you guys have any ideas, they are welcomed. All you have to do is send me a private message, and flames won't be tolerated. okay? Thanks c: oh and um my friend doesn't own any Naruto characters and or the song Immortal by Evanescence. Again enjoy.

" Sakura come back here! Don't you dare jump", Sasuke yelled. She no longer cared anymore she just had to get away from that monster the torment the abuse she could no longer stand it! Sakura turned away from Sasuke and looked down on the cliff "it's now or never " she thought. She closed her eyes and gently leaped off. As she was falling all she could hear was sasukes screams SAKURA! Her eyes shot open as sweat came dripping down her forehead. " IT was just another nightmare", she said to herself. It had been about a year since that incident time sure does go by fast, had it really been that long? She slowly got up and made her way to the bathroom so she could wash her face. She had to change everything about herself she couldn't take the risk of being found no doubt sasuke wouldn't give up on looking for her. Sakura stared at herself in the mirror, she no longer had that beautiful pink hair of hers, it was now an ocean blue and her eyes were no longer emerald green but an amber brown and of course she changed her name as well to Selene. Sasuke had really stolen everything from her, her freedom,her home,friends, and now her identity... She would never forgive him for this! Because of him she would never be able to be herself or have what she once had..she would never be able to speak to or see naruto and kakashi ever again and it was all his fault! " why?! Why did you have to do this to me sasuke? What did I do to deserve this?," she said to herself as tears began rolling down her face. " do you really hate me that much or did you wanted me to be as lonely as you are?"

SASUKE P.O.V. It's been a year since her death and without her beside me im dead as well DAMN IT! Why didn't I save her! I wasn't fast enough... This...this pain it is just too real (using some lyrics from my immortal) your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams...your voice.. it chased all the sanity in me! No matter what I try to do to forget her she always comes back to my mind and all I can think about is her. Sakura my beautiful cherry blossom I will search the ends of the earth till I find you and I will bring you back to me not even death will separate us! (flashes sharingan)


	2. Chapter 2

SASUKE P.O.V

In his hand he held her wedding ring it was all he had left of her. It had pink cherry blossom petals with the uchiha symbol in the middle made up of all diamonds. It was a very beautiful ring but nothing would ever be as beautiful as her. "Sakura... " he said as tears began to form in his eyes, she was the only thing that filled up his lonely existence the only thing that ever made him feel anything at all. He loved her more than life itself and without her there was no point on living at all. His obsession and need for her grew more and more everyday he had lost all sanity and since of reasoning when she died. He had fallen into the the curse of hatred far more worse when he found out the truth about itachi. "Sasuke ".. he quickly turned to the sound of his name hoping that it would be her...sadly it was only Karin "what do you want? " he spat " I...I was just thinking that Maybe you should give up on looking for sakura. I mean no one could have survived a jump that High! Why don't you try to find someone else who could make you happy? Like someone like m.." but before she could finish Sasuke had her by the throat against the wall revealing the eternal mangekyo sharingan. " Listen and listen closely Karin if you ever say something like that to me again ill kill you right there and then without a second thought do I make myself clear?" Karin quickly nodded " Good now get the hell out of my sight!" He said as he tossed her to the ground and immediately she took off running. He could feel the anger inside him rising. How dare she compare herself to my Sakura telling me to give up? HA! NEVER! when I find her ill just use the reanimation jutsu and bring her back to me and if she survived the fall and is hiding even better either way she was going to be his forever. He put the ring on a white gold chain and wore it as a necklace " As long as I have this I'll never give up do You hear me sakura my love?" He laughed evilly "I'm coming for you" he said as he took off running. He would kill anyone who got in his way especially that blonde idiot... "Hey Sasuke wait up!" He turned to see suigetsu and jugo running after him. "Where are you going?" Jugo asked. "To find what was taken from he said, and ill kill anyone who keeps me from finding her". "Ah so you wanna get into trouble eh? Looks like You'll need backup then." Suigetsu said laughing "Just don't get in my way!" "Yes sir!"

* * *

SAKURA P.O.V

Today was just beautiful it was cold and the sky was gray. Sakura really loved gray skies they made her feel happy which is something she hasn't felt in a long time. She was taking her usual morning stroll around the village. It wasn't as big as Konoha and it wasn't as populated but it was still beautiful. She moved to a peaceful village just outside the fire county. It was nice and quite here nothing really ever bad happened which is why this was the perfect place to live. "Hey Selene " someone called it was her friend nene a Co worker of hers from the hospital. She had green hair with purple eyes and pale skin. "Hey nene, how are you?" She smiled "Ugh I'm so exhausted I just got out of the hospital I heard there was a fight just a couple of miles from here and they brought their wounded team mates here, they're from the leaf village man Who would of thought out of all the places they'd come here." She said smiling scratching her head. Sakura's heart began to beat faster and faster. Is this really happening she asked herself could... Could Naruto possibly be here? "Eh? Selene? Selene? Earth to Selene Hello?" "Huh what?" Sakura said shaking her head, "sorry I was in deep thought" she said " Ya I could tell you spaced out on me " she said laughing. " So where are the leaf shinobi staying at?" Sakura asked " Uh im not so sure actually some are at the hospital and some are God knows where walking around the village probably, she said but there was one with gray sliver hair with a mask on his face I bet He's really handsome underneath it " she giggled he looked really sad though. Kakashi is here?! she screamed in her mind that means naruto has to be here as well! so many emotions began to fill her body all at once happiness, excitement, joy, love but then sadness took over for she remembered that they would not recognize her for she had completely changed her appearance and of course the fact they also believed she was dead. "You're spacing out on me again " nene said. " Oh I am sorry I guess I just have a lot on my mind here, i will see you later ok? I have a lot of work to do see ya! " she said and took off running. Even if he doesn't recognize me I just have to see my sensei one last time again ill look for naruto later if He's here. The pain in her chest was too great and her heart ached so much... Kakashi... Naruto... Again she was in deep thought that she hadn't notice the person right in front of her and ran into him causing both of them to fall back. " Hey watch were you're going Dattebayo!". "Im sorry" she said still looking down wait... Dattebayo? Only one person says that and she immediately shot her head up and saw that the man had blonde hair and blue eyes "Na...Naruto..."


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the long wait everyone! here's chapter 3 and I hope you all enjoy it. Flames wont be accepted but comments/concerns will. Disclaimer: I don't owe the Naruto characters and or the show. But I do owe this fanfiction. ENJOY!

* * *

She couldnt help but stare in admiration, puberty sure did him justice...

He had a tight jaw structure and excellent cheek bones...he was beautiful his hair was starting to Look like his father's minato the fourth hokage, his face no longer looked round the only thing that remained the same was the three whiskers on each cheek

But just about everything else change indeed he was no longer a child even his face expression had changed he no longer looked like that happy care free idiot now he wore a cold hard expression just like sasuke's.

This made sakura's heart sink.. " Did my death really take that much on a toll on you naruto ?" She asked herself

"Hey how do you know my name." Naruto asked " do I know you from somewhere have we met before? "

CRAP CRAP HE HEARD ME!

" Uh..Uh" was all she could manage to say.

*Sighs "here let me help you up" he reach out to pick her up but immediately sakura shrieked back in terror.

"Sheesh lady! What's your problem I'm not going to hurt you I'm only trying to help!"

" Oh my God Selene! A thousand apologies sir! She's kinda a clutz ", nene said out of breath.

"I saw everything that happened and immediately came running, Selene spaces out a lot hehe "

"Whatever", was all he said.

" So ya we'll just be on our way" nene said, grabbed sakura's arm and helped her up.

" It was nice meeting you! Bye " and they began walking away.

" What the hell was that Selene? "

" I'm sorry it was out of instinct"

" What do you mean by 'instinct' "

" I've never told you before but... I was married once... He was very abusive and protective he hurted me any way he could especially if he saw me with another guy."

Nene remained silent

" If he ever saw that he would go insane and I would get punished for it. He.. he would rape me if he ever saw me talking to another guy or if they touched me so I trained myself to stay away from all of them." Sakura said as tears began streaming down her face.

* * *

**_FLASHBACK_**

"Sasuke, I swear it's not what you think!" Sakura said crying.

"I SAW YOU WITH ANOTHER MAN, DON'T YOU DARE LIE TO ME! I SHOULDN'T HAVE TRUSTED YOU-THE MOMENT I LET YOU OUT OF MY SIGHT, THE MOMENT I GIVE YOU A LITTLE FREEDOM, YOU'RE OUT THERE FLIRTING WITH ANOTHER MAN! I SWEAR YOU WILL NEVER LEAVE THIS HOUSE AGAIN!"

"Sasuke, no please, I swear I don't even know that man! He was just asking me for directions!"

"Then why were you smiling?"

"Because he complimented me on my hair. He said it was very pretty..."

At that moment Sasuke grabbed Sakura by the wrist and slammed her on the bed.

"Shut up! I don't want to hear your lies! You brought this upon yourself, so you must be punished... "

"Oh, God! Please, please not this! Not this, I'm begging you! "Sakura began pleading but Sasuke just ignored her and proceeded to fulfill what he had promised and began kissing her neck. Sakura tried fighting him off by kicking and screaming.

"Stop moving or I'll make it worse!" He threatened.

But she didn't care, she just wanted him off of her.

Why, why did I marry this man? He's a monster and control freak!

Then Sasuke activated his Sharingan and forced Sakura to look at him. When she did, her arms fell to her side and she had stopped screaming. She fell silent as she completely stopped moving. She was horrified when she realized Sasuke had used his Sharingan to paralyze her.

"That's more like it," he laughed evilly. "You're really going to enjoy this."

Sakura just laid there wide eyed with endless tears running down her face...

It was ironic that during their childhood Sakura would have done anything just to be near Sasuke, while he, on the other hand, wanted nothing to do with her and would simply brush off her advances. She never expected him to return her feelings, ask her to move in with him, and walk down the aisle of Holy Matrimony with her. It was so surreal, like a dream come true.

Occasionally they would into arguments, but didn't every couple? And it was cute how Sasuke would get jealous when other guys would flirt with her because it was proof that she was his and that he cared about her. But over time his jealousy escalated and she slowly stopped talking to her male friends and even stopped going out with her female friends as well because Sasuke suspected that they were trying to take her away from him. She even stopped going on team missions and became more focused on her medical work at the hospital because Sasuke didn't want Kakashi, Naruto, or any comrade to spend time alone with her.

Whenever she left the house, whether it was to go grocery shopping or visit her parents, Sasuke had to know where she was going and demanded to know exactly how long she would take. He would time her and wait for her at the entrance of the house and would accuse her of lying about her whereabouts if she took any longer than the length of time she gave him. Working at the hospital gave her a break from his overprotectiveness, but he would always be there for lunch and would expect her to call him during her breaks.

Even though his actions were overbearing, she tolerated them because she thought it was his way of showing his affection and to make sure she was safe out of fear of losing her like he did his family. It was sweet, but a year passed and although she loved Sasuke, she missed her friends and just wanted some space from him. But when she tried to explain her feelings to him, Sasuke grew insecure and accused her of having an affair.

She denied that ridiculous allegation and was telling him to stop being irrational when he swung his hand back and slapped her face. She didn't make a sound or cry, she was just frozen in shock. She couldn't believe that her beloved Sasuke actually laid a hand on her. She was wondering if that really just happened when she looked up and saw how cold and hard his eyes were - like he was ready to kill her.

"You are mine, and mine alone. That was made official the day we both said 'I do.' There is no reason for you to spend time with other people, unless you don't love me anymore. I love you Sakura. You are my life, the reason I exist. My life would be meaningless without you in it. Don't you love me, too?"

His eyes grew softer as he spoke. He returned to the Sasuke she knew and loved.

"Of course I do, Sasuke. I'm sorry."

"That's a good girl. Come here baby, I'm sorry too." He said as he pulled her into a hug. "Don't ever leave me. I don't know what I'd do if you did."

She meant what she said, but that look in his eyes haunted her thoughts. She didn't know that that was the beginning of a long abusive relationship...

Sasuke activated his Sharingan and forced Sakura to look at him. When she did, her arms fell to her side and she had stopped screaming. She fell silent as she completely stopped moving. She was horrified when she realized Sasuke had used his Sharingan to paralyze her.

"That's more like it," he laughed evilly. "You're really going to enjoy this."

**_FWI some sexual content is future ahead. if you cant handle rape then I suggest for you to skip this chapter. if you can handle it, read at your own risk._**

Sakura just laid there wide eyed with endless tears running down her face...

"Have I ever told you that helpless look in your eyes turns me on so much?" Sasuke breathed into Sakura's ear, making her shiver inwardly.

"It's a vulnerable side of you that only I have had the pleasure to see," he cooed as he nibbled on her earlobe. His lips trailed down the side of her neck and he bit her collarbone. He ran his tongue over the bite mark he left and made his way to her breasts. He tore open her blouse and snaked a hand under her bra, squeezing her breast so hard his fingernails cut into her skin. He ripped the bra off and kissed her chest and stomach. When his lips made contact with the waistband of her shorts, he hooked his thumbs under the material and pulled them off.

Sasuke, no! How can you do this? Please stop...

He teasingly kissed and licked her left thigh to her foot and repeated the action to her other leg. His palms rubbed the smooth skin of her inner thighs, then he forcibly spread them apart. He placed a hand on the last remaining fabric on her body and traced the outline of her womanhood through the material.

Sakura felt disgusted with herself because her body was reacting the way he wanted it to.

"You are so wet. I knew you were going to enjoy yourself. Just don't get too excited because the best part has yet to come." He teased.

No... I don't want this... Oh, God, please make him stop!

He slipped his hand under the fabric of her underwear and stroked the entrance of her womanhood while teasing her delicate bundle of nerves. He inserted his fingers and began pumping his hand in and out quickly.

"I think you're ready for the fun part now," he growled huskily.

Sakura wanted to cry out in pain as he pulled out his member and thrusted into her at full force. He was as rough as he started to move in and out of her body.

"You feel so good, baby. I'm sure you're loving this as much as I am."

All she could do was endure the pain of his movements and listen to the sound of his ragged breaths and moans. It felt like he was violating her body for an eternity; she thought the hurt would never end. After what must have been hours, he released his seed one last time inside of her. He kissed Sakura on her forehead -a gesture that used to be loving to her- and rolled over to her side.

"That was very good. Ha, it sure took a lot out of me though. I love you so freaking much." He then drifted off to slumber as the paralysis began to fade from Sakura. He had his strong arm and leg draped over her naked body, preventing her from getting up and scrubbing his fluids and the feeling of his body off of her body with scalding water. Trapped, Sakura's body was locked in place as she silently released all the tears she had held back during her torture. She turned her head away from him, and through blurred vision could see the sun rising through the window.

Today is a new day... I can't go through this again; I'm sick and tired of this abuse. I need to find a way to end this shit.

**_ END OF_** _**FLASHBACK**_

* * *

"And so I did I planned for months on how I would fake my death Honestly I didn't know if I could go through with it a part of me didn't want to leave him Because I knew he would be all alone again and It broke my heart even after all the stuff he put me through I still cared for him."

" Oh my gosh I'm so sorry I had no idea...truly I am I don't know what I would have done in your position but let me tell you this you don't have to face this on your own anymore. I am your friend I will always be here for you no matter what we're in this together through thick and thin I got your back you don't have to Hold all this pain inside anymore ok?"

" Thank you", sakura said " Oh great now I'm crying again haha you must think Im weak or something".

" No I see a girl with a broken past trying to heal again it's ok to cry that just shows how truly strong you are some people just give up when life gets too hard but at least you choose to get back up again".

"You're right", sakura said smiling " You know you're a lot smarter than you actually look ".

"Hey! what's That's suppose to mean? Ugh never mine I'm too hungry to argue let's go get some ramen my treat". Nene said with a big goofy smile

"That sounds perfect." And the two began to walk off

Today is a new day a new beginning a new life and I gotta make the best of it even if it's little it's all I need and I'm perfectly happy with what I have


End file.
